koizora naruto version
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: bagi orang cinta pertama adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan tapi tidak untukku karena sasuke yang mengajarkanku semua itu tidak di sini lagi chap 2 updet
1. Chapter 1

**KOIZORA NARUTO VERSION**

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**KOIZORA MILIK MIKA**

**CERITA INI MILIK HARUTA UZUNARU**

**RATED T**

**PAIRING ALWAYS SASUHINA**

**Di sini**

**hinata hyuga : tahara mika**

**sasuke uchia : sakurai hiroki**

**naruto uzumaki : nozomu**

**sakura haruno : aya**

**untuk pemain Yang lain disesuaikan saja**

**halo salam kenal ini fic pertama saya belum lama ini saya membaca cerita dari author lain yang judulnya koizora juga hah padahal saya juga ingin debut dengan cerita itu tapi tenang saja saya tak bermaksud buat nyainging cerita lain kok ok selamat membaca**

**don`t like don`t read**

Di dekat sebuah jembatan yang tampak sepi,tepatnya di samping bawah jembatan itu mengalir sebuah sungai kecil airnya mengalir dengan tenang dan damai, di pinggir danau itu tumbuh banyak rumput liar yang mulai meninggi dan di tengah-tengah rumput liar itu tumbuh sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu bawah pohon itu seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah terduduk mata putihnya tampak memandang kosong kearah sungai yang terus mengalir dengan damai.

Hinata -nama gadis itu- masih terus terdiam di tempat itu lalu ia melihat ke samping seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan style pantat ayam dan mata sekelam langit malam tengah menatapnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya, perlahan namun pasti senyum lembut pun terukir di bibir hinata. Namun senyuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena sosok pemuda berambut putih itu menghilang dari pandangan hinata. ternyata tadi itu hanya hayalan hinata, di tempat itu hanya ada hinata dan sungai yang mengalir tenang serta langit yang menjadi saksi bisu dari kisah hinata.

HINATA POV

Menurut orang cinta pertama adalah hal yang paling indah dalam hidup mereka, jika saling mencintai maka sudah pasti akan berakhir bahagia. tapi tidak bagiku, Aku yang dulu kini berubah karena cinta. sasuke adalah orang yang mengajarkan kepadaku indahnya cinta pertama itu. tapi, sasuke yang aku cintai kini tidak ada lagi di sampingku lagi.

**KOIZORA**

**CHAPTER 1**

KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL HINATA HYUGA KELAS I SMA

Pagi itu hinata berjalan pelan menuju ke gerbang konoha high school, hinata berjalan sambil menatap langit ia tersenyum lembut. Dari dulu hinata memang sangat menyukai langit, bagi hinata langit menyimpan sejuta kenangan dan impian dari semua orang begitupun dirinya, hinata berharap masa sma-nya akan cerah secerah langit biru.

``ohayo, hinata-chan'', terdengar suara memanggil hinata dari belakang, hinata berbalik ternyata sakura,ino dan ten-ten yang memanggilnya, ``ohayo, sakura-chan,ino-chan,ten ten-chan'', hinata membalas sapaan teman-temannya. Sakura,ino,dan ten-ten pun menghampiri hinata.`` sakura kayaknya kamu hari ini sedikit berbeda?'', ino memandang sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik. ``ini make up ino,ini akan membuatku lebih cantik'',sakura tersenyum sambil menunjuk wajahnya.

``mungkinkah kau sedang menyukai seseorang sakura-chan'',ten-ten mulai menggoda sakura. ``ia aku sedang menyukai seseorang'',sakura tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai muncul di kedua pipinya. ``memangnya kalau menyukai seseorang kita harus tampil cantik ya'',hinata bertanya dengan wajah polosnya. ``tentu saja hinata kau harus berusaha agar orang yang kau sukai itu menyukaimu'',sakura berkata sambil memegang bahu hinata.

``siapa orang yang kau sukai sakura-chan?'', ino mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sakura member isyarat agar mereka semua mendekatinya ketika mereka siap mendengarkan sakura berkata``rahasia'', sakura lalu berlari diikuti oleh ino dan ten-ten lalu hinata berada di urutan paling terakhir,mereka berlari sambil tertawa riang. Tanpa hinata sadari ada sepasang mata hitam kelam yang terus memandangnya orang itu lewat dengan sepeda di samping hinata dan kawan-kawannya setelah orang itu melewati hinata ia berbalik dan tersenyum lembut.

Sekarang jam pertama baru saja dimulai tapi karena jam pertama di kelas hinata adalah jamnya guru kakashi guru yang suka terlambat, jadilah kelas hinata yaitu kelas 1-A ribut karena tidak ada guru di kelas mereka. Sakura dan hinata berada di kelas yang sama mereka juga duduk bersama, hinata yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan sakura yang senyam-senyum sendiri pun akhirnya memulai pembicaraan antara mereka berdua.

``sakura-chan aku penasaran siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?'', hinata mulai membahas topic yang tadi sakura bicarakan didepan gerbang sekolah tadi. ``aku menyukai naruto-kun dari kelas 1-D'',sakura berkata sambil merona, ``dia orangnya seperti apa, sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatnya?'',hinata bertanya lagi.``dia orang yang sangat suka tersenyum hinata dan ramah, masa kau tidak tahu! Oh iya dia juga berteman akrab dengan sasuke-kun'',sakura menjelaskan panjang lebar ke hinata.

Mendengar nama sasuke disebut hinata langsung bergidik ngeri, sasuke kan anak berandal yang ada di kelasnya meskipun pintar tapi sasuke itu anak yang urak-urakan dia juga suka melawan peraturan sekolah lihat saja rambut hitamnya yang dicat menjadi putih, tapi tidak ada guru yang pernah menghukumnya karena ia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah konoha high school ini. Hinata sedikit melirik ke tempat sasuke duduk di sana sasuke tengah tertidur di bangkunya, hinata langsung membalikkan wajahnya karena dimatanya wajah sasuke yang tengah tertidur saja kelihatan menyeramkan, yang pasti image sasuke di mata hinata sudah buruk.

Xxxxkoizoraxxxx

Waktu istirahat pun tiba sakura dengan cepat menarik hinata menuju ke kelas 1-D untuk melihat naruto, tapi sayang sekali naruto tidak ada di sana. Sakura hanya merenggut `` kenapa dia tidak ada di kelasnya sih'', akhirnya hinata dan sakura memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin tapi ketika mereka berbalik terlihat naruto dan sasuke yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka ``itu dia hinata yang rambutnya kuning, keren kan'', sakura berteriak histeris ke hinata sambil menunjuk naruto.

``ia'',hinata hanya menjawab begitu sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan naruto tapi yang ia perhatikan adalah orang yang berada di samping naruto yaitu sasuke jujur hinata sangat takut pada sasuke karena mendengar cerita menyeramkan tentangnya.

Tak disangka naruto berjalan ke arah hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya ``hai namaku naruto aku kelas 1-D mari kita bertukar alamat e-mail'', hinata yang kaget hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berkata ``maaf aku tidak punya '', tapi perkataan hinata langsung dipotong oleh sakura ``aku bisa memberimu alamat e-mail ku '', akhirnya naruto berbicara dengan sakura sedangkan hinata karena masih takut dengan keberadaan sasuke ia memilih untuk berlari agar bisa pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya, tapi hinata malah menabrak sasuke.

``go gomen-ne'', hinata berkata sambil menunduk lalu ia berlari meninggalkan sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam. Sesampainya di kelas hinata langsung duduk di tempatnya ia sungguh menyesali perbuatannya tadi kenapa dia begitu bego sih. Tak lama kemudian sakura datang sambil tersenyum gembira ``hah akhirnya aku dapat alamat e-mailnya naruto '', hinata yang melihat sakura gembia ikut tersenyum ``syukurlah sakura-chan'',tapi sakura malah memasang wajah cemberut ``tapi naruto malah memilihmu dia tidak menghampiriku'', ``tidak sakura-chan naruto memilihmu kok bukan aku '',hinata berusaha menghibur sakura.``mm arigatou ne hinata-chan'',

Xxxxkoizoraxxxx

Sore harinya ketika pulang sekolah semua orang telah pulang namun hinata dan sakura masih berada di sekolah, rupanya mereka sedang mencari handphone hinata yang hilang tadi siang ``di dalam kelas tidak ada'', ucap sakura sepertinya ia sudah lelah karena dipaksa mencari oleh hinata. ``tunggu sakura-chan mungkin ada di dalam perpustakaan tadi siang kan aku ke sana'', ucap hinata ia lalu berlari meninggalkan sakura sendirian di dalam kelas dan menuju ke perpustakaan.

Betapa terkejutnya hinata ketika sampai di sana ia melihat sasuke sedang terduduk di atas meja yang disediakan untuk membaca bagi siswa yang ingin membaca di perpustakaan sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya dan matanya tertutup ``mungkin ia sedang tidur '',pikir hinata. hinatapun mulai melangkah pelan bermaksud untuk melewati sasuke namun ketika hinata sudah dekat dengan sasuke tiba-tiba sasuke membuka matanya hinata langsung membeku di tempatnya ``kau hinata hyuga?'', sasuke bangun dan mendekati hinata ``I iya'', hinata hanya bisa bercicit di tempatnya ``aku ada perlu denganmu''.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yah chapter satu selesai ok saya harap ada yang mau membaca cerita milik saya ini meskipun ada sedikit kesamaan dengan cerita asli koizora tapi ini bukan plagiat loh saya hanya orang yang senang sama koizora terus ini cerita hasil imajinasi saya yah kalau seandainya saya yang buat koizora saya pinginnya koizora ceritanya seperti ini **

**Akhir kata bagi yang sudah membaca cerita saya ini saya minta kritik dan sarannya flame juga nggak apa-apa **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**KOIZORA NARUTO VERSION**

**NARUTO MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**KOIZORA MILIK MIKA**

**CERITA INI MILIK HARUTA UZUNARU**

**RATED T**

**PAIRING ALWAYS SASUHINA**

**Di sini**

**hinata hyuga : tahara mika**

**sasuke uchia : sakurai hiroki**

**naruto uzumaki : nozomu**

**sakura haruno : aya**

**untuk pemain Yang lain disesuaikan saja**

**warning : disini mungkin anda akan menemukan banyak kesalahan penulisan dan lainnya maklum saya masih baru di sini **

**chapter 2 **

don't like don't read

``kau hinata hyuga?'', sasuke bertanya pada hinata. ``i..iya'', hinata hanya membeku di tempatnya. ``aku ada perlu denganmu ikut aku'', sasuke bangun dari posisinya dan berjalan mendekati hinata. Sasuke memegang tangan hinata dan menyeretnya kepojok rak buku yang sedikit tertutup dan sempit jadi tidak ada orang yang bisa melihat mereka berdua.

Hinata semakin takut `apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku' itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Sasuke bediri berhadapan dengan hinata yang hanya menunduk. ``ini milikmu kan'', sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu kepada hinata. ``eh'', hinata menatap heran kepada benda yang kini dipegang oleh sasuke lalu ia beralih untuk menatap sasuke. ``e..eto tadi kau meninggalkannya saat istirahat siang di sini. Dan kebetulan juga tadi siang aku tidur di sini'', sasuke yang diberi tatapan keheranan oleh hinata gelagapan meskipun tanpa ekspresi tetap terlihat sedikit semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Hinata menatap ponselnya yang kini berada di tangan sasuke ``arigatou'', hinata mengambil ponselnya dari sasuke. ``a..ano bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini adalah ponselku?'', hinata bertanya pada sasuke. ``aku sering melihatmu memakainya'', jawab sasuke masih tanpa ekspresi. ``sekali lagi terima kasih ya sebagai balasannya'', kata-kata hinata terpotong dengan ucapan sasuke ``cukup temani aku besok'', kali ini sasuke sedikit tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu ia lalu pergi meninggalkan hinata yang masih berdiri keheranan di tempatnya. ``eh temani dia''.

Xxxxkoizoraxxxxx

Keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah hinata sudah ditunggu sasuke di gerbang sekolah. Melihat sasuke yang bersandar di gerbang sekolah hinata yang berjalan bersama sakura langsung bersembunyi di belakang sakura. Sakura heran melihat hinata yang bersembunyi di belakangnya bertanya pada hinata ``hinata kamu kenapa?'', ternyata suara sakura yang besar terdengar sampai telinga sasuke sehingga pemuda yang sedari tadi menutup matanya tersebut langsung melihat kearah sakura tepatnya apa yang ada di belakang sakura.

``sakura-chan pelankan suaramu'', hinata berbisik kepada sakura tapi terlambat sasuke sudah berjalan kearah mereka berdua, hinata hanya bisa membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Melihat perubahan sikap hinata sakura melihat sekelilingnya dan penglihatanya terhenti pada sasuke uchia yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. ``hinata apa yang kau lakukan pada sasuke, kenapa dia mencarimu'', belum sempat hinata menjawab pertanyaan sakura tangannya sudah ditarik oleh sasuke.

``hei apa yang kau lakukan'', sakura berteriak pada sasuke yang sudah menyeret hinata menjauh darinya. ``aku pinjam hinata'', dan setelah mengatakan hal itu sasuke pergi dengan hinata. Sakura yang masih bingung hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menggandeng tangannya ternyata orang itu adalah naruto ``mari kuantar pulang'', sakura yang tadinya ingin marah langsung bersemu merah setelah mengetahui orang yang menggandengnya adalah naruto. ``ya'', sakura tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya naruto dan sakura pun pulang bersama. Tampaknya sakura telah melupakan sahabatnya.

Xxxxkoizoraxxxx

Sasuke membawa hinata ke tempat sepedanya diparkir, ia menaiki sepedanya dan melihat hinata. Hinata yang tidak mengerti maksud sasuke hanya berdiri di tempatnya bingung, ``ayo naik'', akhirnya sasuke membuka suaranya ``a…I iya'', hinata patuh dan duduk di belakang sasuke. Sasuke lalu melajukan sepedanya sedikit kencang ``pegangan'', sasuke mengambil tangan hinata dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya. Hinata yang pada dasarnya takut pada sasuke hanya menurutinya.

Mereka sampai di taman, sasuke menyuruh hinata duduk di bangku taman yang kosong sementara ia pergi membeli sesuatu. Setelah sasuke pergi hinata hanya melamun `bagaimana mungkin hinata sekarang pergi bersama sasuke yang dari dulu sangat ditakutinya'', hinata menggelengkan kepalanya `ini karena ia ingin berterima kasih karena sasuke sudah mengembalikan ponselnya' setidaknya begitu kata hati hinata. Tapi tunggu dulu bagaimana sasuke tahu kalau ponsel yang diambilnya itu milik hinata apa jangan-jangan sasuke…..!

Lamunan hinata berhenti karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya. Dengan cepat hinata berbalik untuk melihat darimana rasa dingin tersebut, ternyata rasa dingin itu berasal dari minuman dingin yang dipegang oleh sasuke. ``jangan bengong sendiri bahaya'', sasuke lalu memberikan minuman itu pada hinata. Mereka menghabiskan minuman mereka dalam diam tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan hinata dan sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

``hinata aku menyukaimu maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?'', sasuke tiba-tiba mengutarakan perasaannya pada hinata membuat hinata yang kaget menoleh ke arahnya. ``a apa ?'', seakan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya hinata balik bertanya pada sasuke. ``aku menyukaimu jadilah kekasihku'', wajah sasuke masih tetap datar tapi hinata bisa melihat kesungguhan dari kedua matanya yang kelam. ``sasuke-san, kita tidak saling mengenal bagaimana mungkin kau bisa suka padaku ?'', memberanikan diri hinata membuka mulutnya.

``aku sangat mengenalmu hinata hyuga kau adalah gadis yang pemalu tapi pintar, kau juga sangat baik, kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita ?'', hinata bingung sasuke bisa tahu tentang dirinya. ``bukankah kita bertemu saat masuk SMA'', hinata mengingat saat pertama masuk sekolah dulu sasuke langsung terkenal di kalangan para gadis. ``bukan sebelum itu kita pernah bertemu waktu itu hari sudah sore kulihat kau sedang meminta maaf pada seekor kucing karena tidak bisa memungutnya. Jadi aku yang pungut ingat kan'', ``tapi sasuke-san aku benar-benar belum mengenalmu, maaf a..aku tidak bisa menerimamu'', hinata berusaha keras agar menolak sasuke.

``baiklah jika itu maumu aku akan buat kau mengenalku hime'', kali ini sasuke menyeringai pada hinata. `dan aku akan buat kau menyukaiku'

TBC

Huh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2, tapi masih tidak ada review ya_pundung sambil lihat kotak review yang kosong_ ok tidak apa-apa ada atau tidak pun aku akan terus melanjutkan fic ini. Ok akhir kata buat yang udah bersedia baca fic gaje aku ini hontou arigato ne dan bagi yang berkenan saya mohon.

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
